User talk:Insane Survivor
Welcome Hi, welcome to FarCry! Thanks for your edit to the AK-47 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CoD addict (Talk) 03:32, July 19, 2010 RE: We are not combining too many weapons onto one page. The way you had it, we had four pages about the same weapon. Just because the same weapon is featured in two games doesn't mean it needs two articles; it is the same weapon. Besides, that page looks fine. I don't understand why you think it doesn't. Thanks, -- [[User:CoD addict|'CoD addict']] ·''' (talk) 07:26, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Site Width "I like it but is there any way I can widen out the page? It feels too smashed in to me. — Insane! 20:48, October 16, 2010 (UTC)" : One could probably hack the site with some greasemonkey script. The fixed width of the new wikia design is intended and can not be changed. Personally I am also less than happy with the space the "info boxes" on the right waste. Luckily something one can avoid on the main page at least. Generally I prefer a fixed width, this lets me place text/images etc. in a calculable way, helps optimize the layout. — AEon 22:00, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Contributing Please do not meddle into code I just fixed. Ask first. You broke the pages I was working on, and had me waste time trying to find out why the "armour" values have been ignored. I am using British English in this wiki, and swapping it back to AmE does not help. — AEon 23:43, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. — Insane! 23:44, October 16, 2010 (UTC) If you do not like the spelling of armour then you will simply have to live with it. I am editing and fixing the complete wiki to conform to BrE. And your "edits" just cost me 30 minutes. AEon's Todo Suggestions If you really want to help then you could look into this todo list. '''Required Images: FC: - "Dr. Krieger" requires image. - "Harkan Doyle" requires image - "Jack Carver" requires image. - "Valerie Constantine", "Valerie Cortez", images. - All Category:Equipment pages require images. - Many of the Category:Vehicles pages require images. FC2: - Logo for "ARP" and "UFLL"... - "Hector Voorhees" requires image. - "Oliver Tambossa" image. - Cover image for "Far Cry 2" page! (larger image needed) Misc Todo: - "Rocket Launcher" infobox info missing. - "Mk 19" infobox for FC + image missing completely. - "Minigun" infobox + image missing completely. - "M2 .50 cal" infobox + image needed (for FC). - "Flashbang" infobox missing partly. - "Smoke Grenade" infobox missing partly. Done List: - Bunch of other misc stuff - Get image of "Rocket Launcher" - Get image of "Cab Driver". - Content for "Col. Richard Crowe", alias "Crowe". - "Harkan Doyle" alias "Doyle". - "Hector Voorhees" alias "Voorhees". - "Jack Carver" alias "Carver". - "Leon Gakumba" alias "Gakumba". - "Oliver Tambossa" alias "Tambossa" - "The Jackal" image - M249 alias "M-249 SAW" DONE - Gun Shop alias Weapon Shop DONE - "Desert Eagle" alias "Eagle .50" DONE (?) - "Signal Pistol" rename page to "Flare Pistol". - FC2 weapons box... assign the primary/secondary/special weapons category to each weapon. DONE via categories. - "Jeep Wrangler" requires some data and an image. - "Truck" requires image. DONE - "Fishing Boat" image required... - "Molotov" needs infobox and image. : — AEon 23:57, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I got Cargo Truck. One more crossed off. — Insane! 03:00, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :: A few of the redirects already exist as I have been finding out. — AEon 03:29, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Updated the todo list above, added my last todo notes... not sure when I will get around to any of them, but if you have the time, you could look into them. — AEon 21:27, October 18, 2010 (UTC) On uploading Images Hmmm... I though I had posted this... anyway... thanks for uploading images that certainly helps those pages. Tips: * If transparency, like in icons, is not required uploading images that have JPEG format (80% quality will do) is usually better than uploading full quality PNG images. Faster download of the full image for users out there. * When uploading images it would be nice if you could put them into the appropriate Category:Images category. If the sub-category is missing add a new one. I added quite a few such categories but those may not be enough. * When uploading images, make sure that they are bright enough, some of the FC2 weapon images are too dark, because the armoury is simply not well enough lit. I took screenshots of all weapons in the armoury on the FC2 wiki, I previously worked on: :* Primary Weapons :* Secondary Weapons :* Special Weapons : but alas the images are still too dark. * It also helps to prefix the file name with the appropriate game involves... e.g. "FC_" for Far Cry and "FC2_" for Far Cry 2... this helps avoid confusion for what game the image was. Thanks for the work. — AEon 03:29, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Alright, will do. From now on I'll make sure further images I take are made into JPG. I am going to start putting more categories as soon as I finish getting images. Also, I noticed some of the weapon images weren't bright enough either. As soon as all weapon articles have images then I'll check into that. Thanks for the help. — Insane! 03:39, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Character template box '' I don't know much on making templates so I was thinking I'd ask you. Don't want to bother you or anything but after adding an image to Cab Driver I noticed we really need a template for characters. If one is made it should contain all the following things: - Affiliation - Role in the game - Their location - appearances... Maybe some other stuff too.'' : I'd add such a box gladly... not quite sure what one would want to track... but if you create a bullet list with the info, I'd create such a box. : For now a image thumb should work well enough since the page should actually already contain the pertinent info... code example: . Placed at the top of the page. : — AEon 03:48, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Are you on IRC or Skype? Some of this work could be a lot better coordinated in real time. I am usually on Quakenet (IRC) where we could just open any channel we like e.g. like "/j #Far_Cry_wikia" or so... will be hanging out there right now. : — AEon 03:48, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm on both but have only been using IRC since recently. So..I guess I'll join. And if you're interested, my Skype name is uncreative-username — Insane! 03:51, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I needed something to get me started, so I started with the categories :) --Anon talk 00:44, January 25, 2011 (UTC) : That would be great. Also, checkout the interactive map I've been working on. --Anon talk 18:52, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Spelling Game wikis pretty much always use the in-game spelling, and since the game was made in Canada and uses British spelling, then I think it should stay that way. --Anon talk 00:19, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Almost missed that first massage about the background :) I'll try to make the background a little wider. --Anon talk 00:38, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Missions I got all the names from the "Official Prima Guide", and they probably got them from the developers (or they named them, themselves). I also checked out a couple of online walkthroughs, and each one had a different name for each mission, so I think the Prima guide is the most reliable source :) --Anon talk 03:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC) MO-KA SAKO DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MO KA SAKO? LOOK ON THE PAGE, I THINK IT NEEDS AN EDIT ON THE JACKAL DEAD INSIDE SOME HUT NEVER SEEN IT IN THE GAME SOME INFO WOULD GO A LONG WAY PUT IT ON THE PAGE Hi, you are right, i have not seen this area in the game either, and i would also like som info regarding this. Sierra024 06:23, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism. The wiki has been vandalised and its seems to be being done by Annonimus as an attack against Lancer. Anyway trying to let people who seem to be incharge that ther hard work is being destroyed :(.-Concerned I just confirmed that the vandalism was undone and Annonnimus is not at fault. Thank you for your concern. -- CoD addict (talk) - 00:51, May 3, 2011 (UTC) : Perhaps I should explain :) : There's a user who's ticked off at an admin at the Mass Effect wiki, so he goes around Wikia vandalizing templates and trying to put the blame on Lancer1289 (by creating accounts that look almost exactly like his e.g, Ĺanсеr1289, Ŀаncer1289, Lançer1289 etc.). I've been cleaning up after him for a couple of days, and he doesn't seem to like it, so he tried to impersonate me (the name looks identical to mine, but the 'A' is actually a Cyrillic letter), though that didn't last long. : As for the unregistered user who left the message above. I have a strong suspicion that it's actually the vandal, since he left me a message right before the templates were vandalized. Also, he knows way too much about this whole affair :) : Hope this explains what's going on. Cheers --Anon(Talk) 02:01, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: New news isn't appearing It should appear on the main page now :) --Anon(Talk) 07:45, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Photos Arrgh! I placed some nice photos and then you replaced them with better ones! Don't worry, Im not really angry. I just thought it was kinda funny how you took the same photos but with better quality. LULZ Hazard141 00:12, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Far Cry 3 logo replacement I uploaded the new image — it looks awesome :) plus I edited your blog post a little bit, hope you don't mind. Also, sorry for the late reply, I've been having computer troubles for the last two weeks :( --Anon(Talk) 20:01, June 10, 2011 (UTC)